Vampire Bite
by Kaijin Touketsu
Summary: Yuyu xover. Halloweens rolled around and Kagome and her new friends, the yuyu gang, are having a party.


**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, Hiei would no longer be single...**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/flashback_

**Vampire Bite**

Kagome glared across the room at Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. "I just knew you guys were planning something when you said you wouldn't let me see my costume until Halloween."

Turning back to the mirror, Kagome looked herself over one more time. It was a cute outfit, she'd give them that, but it wasn't something she would wear. She was a dark fairy. Her hair was put up in high pig tails, making the blue highlights stand out more. She had on black eyeliner and dark blue mascara. Her eye shadow was a light blue and she wore a brownish lip gloss. Her top was a glittery midnight blue halter top that tied behind her neck. Sprouting out of her back was a pair of black flowing wings that looked almost real. The bottom of the costume was what bugged her. After the first few months in the feudal era, Kagome stopped wearing skirts. Even though she was through with the jewel hunt, she never really liked wearing them anymore. And this bottom was a skirt. A really short skirt. It only went about a third of the way down her thigh. It was pure black. She also wore fishnet leggings and knee high black boots with blue laces.

"Oh come on Kags. It looks gorgeous on you." Keiko said.

Keiko was dressed as a witch. She had on purple eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were also tinted purple. She wore a black witch's hat with a bent tip. She had on a spaghetti strap black dress with purple lace and sequins that when down half her thigh. She also wore black tights and black opened heeled toe shoes. On her arms were black draping glovelets.

"Ya Kagome. You look really pretty." said Yukina with a smile.

Yukina was dressed as Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. She had a big light blue bow in her hair. She wore no make-up except some clear lip gloss. She wore a puffy blue dress with a white apron over it. Also she had on white leggings and black baby doll shoes. In her hands she was holding a white rabbit wearing a brown coat and a fake gold pocket watch.

"Besides," Began Botan, "Hiei won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Botan wore a pink cat outfit. In her hair were black fuzzy cat ears. She wore black eyeliner and mascara with pink eye shadow and lipstick. Her pink dress had black lace and went down to her knees. She also had on a black tail. She was wearing a sexy pair of three inch black heels.

At this comment Kagome blushed heavily. Since she had met the group, about three months ago, she had had a crush on Hiei. 'How can I not though. His awesome gravity defying hair, deep ruby eyes that hold so much sadness... And the way he looks at me...' The way Kagome met them was really funny actually.

_Kagome was walking through the forest, liking a cookies and cream ice-cream. Soon though, she sensed something strange. A large burst of energy appeared a little bit ahead of her. When it disappeared five powerful energies stood in its place. Kagome took a moment to examine the energies. _

_The weakest one was female. It seemed that she didn't fight a lot. She wasn't human or demon. She had the aura of death. 'Must be a grim reaper.' This aura was happy and didn't pose any threat._

_The next weakest was a male. He was human and he had a strong spiritual power. He wasn't a monk though. He was extremely nice, almost to a fault. While he was stronger then the girl, he really didn't pose a threat._

_The next three were all about the same in strength. One was a half demon. _'_An ancestor of Raizen. What type of demon was he again?' It seemed he liked to hide his soft side. He seemed like he would be a threat, if she didn't use her miko powers._

_The next one was confusing. He was human, yet demon, and not a half demon. 'An avatar maybe?' He seemed nice, yet powerful and sneaky. 'I wouldn't expect any less from a fox.'_

_The last one had a beautiful aura. It was a swirl of blue and red with hinds of black and purple. He seemed like he had been through a lot of pain. 'No wonder. He's a mix of fire and ice.' He also has control over two very powerful things._

_Soon after she finished, they appeared in her view._

_The ancestor of Raizen spoke first. "I don't know what you are but you can't stay in the human world!"_

_Shortly after he said that the fox cut in. "Excuse me miss, can you tell us why you are in the human world?"_

_Before she answered she looked them over. The one who spoke first had black, gelled back hair. He wore a green school uniform and his attitude just screamed 'One wrong move and I'll kick your ass!' 'Like he'd be able to.' Thought Kagome._

_The other who spoke, the fox, was defiantly a looker. He had long red hair and deep green eyes. He wore a pink school uniform. 'The poor guy.' He had a calm and calculating attitude._

_The next she spotted was the softy. He had slicked back orange hair and a face that was pounded into the ground a little too many times. He had on a blue school uniform. Before she could move to the next guy he ran at her and grabbed her hand._

_With hearts in his eyes he asked, "Beautiful girl, will you be my girl friend?"_

_Before she could stop herself she smacked him away from her, into a tree, were he passed out. The ancestor of Raizen started laughing really hard and the fox chuckled behind his hand._

_"Hn. About time someone hit the baka." Spoke the last male. _

_He was beautiful. He had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle. His deep red eyes held laughter at his friend. He was decked out in all black and had a sword tied to his waist. His right arm was bandaged, but she could tell it was hiding something really powerful. He was also concealing something powerful on his forehead._

_Then Kagome saw the owner of the female aura walk out of the forest. She had long blue hair and was wearing a pink kimono. In her right hand was an ore. Kagome was shocked. Soon though it was replaced with a smile._

_"Botan! Is that you? I haven't seen you in five hundred years! How have you been?" Kagome asked the girl._

_Botan looked shocked at Kagome. "Kagome! Wow it's great to see you again!" Botan said hugging Kagome. Botan then turned to the guys. "Don't worry; she's no threat to the human world. This is lady Kagome, time traveler and keeper of the shikon no tama. Kagome this is Kurama," she pointed at the fox, "Yusuke," She pointed at the ancestor of Raizen, "the one you knocked out is Kuwabara, and the quiet one is Hiei."_

_"Nice to meet you all." Kagome said with a smile._

_"Yo." Said Yusuke, who leaned on a tree, seeing there was no danger._

_"Hello." Said Kurama kindly._

_"Hi" Mumbled Hiei quietly._

_Kagome went to take a lick of her ice-ream when she noticed it was gone. Looking over everyone, Kagome noticed Hiei had a smidge of ice-cream around his mouth. Glaring at him Kagome said, "You stole my ice-cream! Now you owe me one."_

_"Hn. I don't owe you anything, onna." Hiei replied back._

_In the hopes of stopping the argument Kurama spoke up. "How about we all go get some ice-cream? My treat." _

_Liking that idea, everyone headed to the ice-cream parlor._

Kagome was pulled out of the memory when Botan began speaking. "We have to go now or we'll be late!"

With that comment everyone made there way out of the house. Everyone was getting together at Yusuke's for a big Halloween party.

When they got to the house they just walked in. "Yusuke! We're here!" Yelled Keiko. Soon Yusuke came running into view, only to grab Keiko and start kissing her.

"Go get a room!" Yelled Botan.

Almost everyone was paired up. Keiko was with Yusuke. Yukina was with Kuwabara, to Hiei's hatred. Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, was with Kurama, and Boton was with Koenma, who now hung out mostly in his teenage form.

"Ya, ya. Go see Koenma." Yusuke said in reply.

Yusuke was dressed up as a pirate. His hair, for once, was left un-gelled and he was wearing a gold earring. Hw wore a baggy white shirt and a pair of real beat up pants.

With the exception of Yusuke and Keiko, everyone headed into the living room. As soon as they got in there Botan ran to Koenma.

Koenma was dressed as Zorro. He was decked out in all black, mask and cape and all.

In one corner of the room Shizuru was spotted making out with Kurama.

Shizuru was dressed as little Bo Peep. Her white cap was laying on the floor and her cane was leaning against the wall. She wore a short white dress and white high heels. She matched very well with Kurama, who just let Youko take over.

Kuwabara ran over as soon as he saw Yukina was in the room. He was waering the funniest costume. It was like a little kids cat pajamas. He had fuzzy ears and paws as well.

Feeling a little grossed out at all the couples making out Kagome walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, eating from a huge bowl of candy, was Hiei.

Hiei was dressed as a vampire. He was wearing fangs. He had on a black cape with red lining. He had on a white shirt and a red vest. He was also wearing black pants and black boots.

When Kagome walked into the room, Hiei looked up at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Hiei looked back at the candy bowl, a slight blush on his face. With a slight blush of her own, Kagome walked up and sat beside Hiei on the counter.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating the candy. Soon The bowl was empty and their hands hit each other.

Quickly the pulled there hands away. "Umm... I'll go ask Yusuke if he has any more candy." With that said Kagome quickly got off the counter and walked out of the room.

Soon after Kagome walked out, Youko walked in.

"Man Hiei. Have you seen Kagome in that outfit? She looks good enough to eat." To add effect, after Youko said this he licked his lips.

"Hands off fox. Kagome's mine and you know it." Hiei replied, leveling an evil glare at Youko.

"Well then hurry up and claim her Hiei. Cause if you don't I just might." With that Youko headed out of the kitchen. "Hello Kagome. You look delicious." Youko stopped when he saw Kagome. Grabbing her hand he gave her a little nip. Watching Hiei fume.

Kagome watched Youko walk out of the room. Once he left Kagome turned to Hiei. That was weird. By the way. Yusuke said he has no more candy."

Hiei watched Kagome for a while. They stared at each other for a while. Then all of a sudden Hiei disappeared. Kagome looked shocked for a moment and then felt Hiei's aura behind her.

"Man Hiei. You need to stop doing th..." Kagome started to say.

Before Kagome could finish Hiei leaned forward. "You look much sweeter anyway." Hiei whispered into her ear.

Hiei then lowered his head to her neck. He then ran his tongue around the joint of the neck and shoulders. Kagome moaned in response.

"I've gotten permission from you mother." Hiei said.

Kagome looked confuse. Just when she was about to speak he spoke again.

"Your older brother Sesshoumaru, too. I even got permission from Sota and Botan." Hiei continued.

Suddenly Kagome understood what he was talking about. In demon mating you have to get permission from the heads of the family. Kagome's eyes got wide. 'Does this mean he actually likes me? Well one way to find out.'

Gulping, Kagome said, "You better not be joking. My heart's been broken enough and I love you."

Hiei smirked. "I don't joke about stuff like this." Hiei said. Then his fangs started to elongate and the fake ones fell off. "I love you." He said as he plunged his fangs into her neck, forever marking her as his.

------

So how is my first one shot? keep in mind this is my first oneshot when u review. as ive said in hauntings of the mind halloweens my favorite holiday so i felt i should do something special. so wat do u all think? please review and tell me! i absolutle luv hearing wat u all think! Ja ne!


End file.
